marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Particle Projector
| PlaceOfDestruction = former public address tower of Doctor Doom's Castle, Latveria | Origin = | Dimensions = 30' tall | Weight = | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Bret Blevins | First = Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 10 | HistoryText = Doctor Doom created this machine to get rid of all the nuclear weapons in the world, thus ending the threat of nuclear war. Once activated, the machine broadcasts a stream of nuclear neutralization particles to the upper atmosphere. Those would detect and home in the energy emitted by radioactive materials such as those used in nuclear weapons, medicine, industry and scientific research and immediately neutralize them, leaving them inert. The neutralizing particles can go throughout almost any wall, device or force field used to protect the radioactive materials. The device itself was a 30' tall metal cylinder with many cables, light, machinery and pipes so it was built in the former public address tower of Castle Doom, Latveria. It also required a great amount of rare elements, which were consumed throughout the process, and very specific weather conditions that only had a 10% chance of happening yearly, and that were to be predicted several months in advance. Doom had a very complex system weather satellites to predict this. Lastly, the Projector required one full day of use to spread the particles throughout the world; and the effect could be stopped by switching off the Projector during that time. The technology was so advanced that Doom theorized only Reed Richards could comprehend and replicate it, but Richards would never have the nerve to use it due to its moral implciations. When the Projector was activated, it generated a huge power-pillar of glowing particles as a column of light releasing to the atmosphere. This attracted the attention of travelling American superheroes Cloak and Dagger and their fellow traveller William Clayton, who investigated it. Detecting their presence and power, Doom invited them to his Castle throughout the local Magistrate; he asked them about their business in Europe -which was not related to Doom- and, concluding they were not a problem, he explained the Projector and offered them accomodations. Clayton later convinced Cloak and Dagger to oppose Doom, because Doom's actions would negatively affect many innocent lives. Cloak and Dagger confronted Doom at his control room; Doom tried to convince them and refused to attack until he was attacked. Cloak and Dagger's powers were uneffective against Doom, even when Cloak tried to retain Doom in his Darkforce dimension; when Doom counterattacked, they fled by teleporting to the Projector's tower. Doom sent a horde of Roboid Drones to track them, in vain. Cloak and Dagger's powers were also uneffective to destroy the Projector. Cloak then used a ruse: He once again imprisoned Doom within his Darkforce Dimension, and released him just when he was shooting energy blasts from his gauntlets, and placing him in front of the Projector. Doom's blasts destroyed the machine, causing a huge explosion. Cloak, Dagger and Clayton escaped by teleporting, with the later theorizing that, should Doom tried something like this again, probably Reed Richards would develop some countermeasure to it. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Doctor Doom | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}